Welcome To Halloween Town
by XrossFox
Summary: There is a new girl in Halloween Town, she's caught a guy's eye and it might not be for the good.
1. Before Class

**Author: Okay this is my first Fan Fiction and I'm so sorry this one is short. I don't want to rush things at all. I am making this up as I go along. So if it starts to really suck, you know why. . ; I also am a really lazy person so I won't be uploading everyday like some people. But the more reviews I get and the less stress I have to worry about the faster I will update and that it a promise! Oh and watch out for some spelling and grammar mistakes. If any one wants to be my beta reader, or wants to suggest someone, than please tell me. **

**Okay! Enough talking...Now how should I start this one...Hmmmmm...**

**/-- Capture One --\**

_Walking in the halls of Casper High was not fun. You would get some freak job looking at you, preps gossiping about the new girl or how her shoes and top 'don't match'. _

A girl dressed in blue jeans, an orange shirt that said 'Wicked!' on it and black and blue skater shoes walked down the hall. She was the new one from Above. That's what we call Earth. There's a rumor around Halloween Town that she's living with Jack till she can afford her own place. I bet it's true. Jack always had a soft stop for kids...Well some. Any ways, her name was Musa Trapt. She looked so...Oh what's that word...Wired? Her hair was down to her waist and was black with grey streaks and white bangs that were pushed to the side covering half her face. Her skin looked some-what grey too...Her eyes? Those were a different story. Her left eye was a 'human color'...gold while her right eyes was black (no not the whole thing). Now that was not something you see around here.

She made her way to her locker...Which wasn't that far from mine. I could hear a heart beat...Blood rushing in her body. That was another thing that is still a mystery...She had a heart beat. Most people didn't notice...Unless they were what I am. I mean sure people in Halloween town have heart beats, everyone's not dead, but that's the thing that confused the people in the Dead World the most...She was dead _and_ had a heart beat.

The bell rung and the girl ran to the side of the lockers, hiding from the stream of students. I saw my friend Mike and decided to grip him. He was passing by my shadow area and in a short second he was next to me.

"Hey Edward."

"Shh"

He looked at me in a confused face and than followed my eyes which were at the girl.

"You like her don't you? Oh and Edward, we're going to be late."

I took my hand from my jean pocket holding a pocket watch, Mike smiled. I dropped it in front of me and it stopped falling in mid-air.

"Show off."

"You're just pissed that I can do better things." I said sticking out my tough like a foolish child.

"At least I can turn into a wolf at any time." Doing the same back at me.

I ignored him as I looked at the girl. She was not frozen? "How can that be?"

"What? Oh Edward why isn't she frozen?"

"I have no idea but you know she will be asking questions. It's not everyday you see me freeze time."

"Yeah it is." He laughed.

As we walked over to where the girl, she started to stand up from where she kneeled. "I really hate show offs" She muttered. Mike just had to laugh at that one, seeing as how he was just calling me that. As we got closer, Mike could finally get a better view of her (Since rushing students doesn't give you a good view). "Wow." I glared at him. "Hey man, cool it. I can't gonna steel ya girl." I lowered my face and growled, my hair covering up my face and only my blood red eyes showing. "She is not my girl." I say...But what is this feeling? Why did I even act like that, I mean it's not like I even know the girl!

Mike just backed away and started down the hall. I stood up straight and look around. The students were still in place, the watch in mid-air and the girl...Starting at me. I could feel her eyes burring holes into my back, I've never felt this before. Usually I'm the one burning. I turn towards her and started to walk. She just stared at me and than crocked her head to the side, as if she was trying to figure what some picture meet.

"Why are you mad? That glare you got is very deathly."

What is up with this girl?

"I'm not mad. Why would I be?"

"Yeah you are." She crocked her head the other way. "Because that guy that was with you said 'wow' and said that he wasn't 'gonna to steal ya girl'."

"Oh and how would you know this?"

"I know lots of things she." She said as a smile was planted on her face and her head back into place. What is she?

"Oh is that so. Well than what's my name?"

"Look, I may of known what you two were talking about but I'm not a physic. But if you want to know your name, ask that girl," She pointed to some blonde chick putting on make-up, frozen. "She is pulse she turns into a frog thing every other day."

"Oh and how do you know this?"

She sighed. "What is up with the students here always asking questions?" She stood up, griped her bags and started walking down the hall.


	2. Getting to Know You

**Hey people! Many thanks for those who read my story no matter how lame it is. -hehe- Okay, well I just wanted to give you guys some background on Edward and he is NOT any way related to the Edward from Twilight. So get that out of your head. Okay well before I give anything away, like I just did but deleted, I'm going to start.**

**/-- Capture Two --\**

I'm Edward. Don't really have a last name, but who would in Halloween (expect Jack and Sally). Edward is just a name that I go by. It's not really my name. Lock. Lock is my real name but since I helped Oogie Boogie, everyone sees me as the little kid in a devil suit wanting to take over Halloween Town. People really changed their look on me when Barriel, Shock and I brought back Oogie to take over all the seven season, well mainly Halloween Town. Since then I wanted to change. I stopped the power-hungry-mind I had. The only people who really know who I am is the few people who were in Halloween Town when it all happened, the Mayor, Jack and Sally. Not even my best friend, Mike, knows.

Most people, when they saw me back then, thought I was the devil's child with me always wearing that outfit. But I wasn't and don't plan on being it. I'm just a..well...Vampire. I still have the looks though. The white areas of my eyes all still yellow without my eye color being black they're now a werid red. My hair is slicked back expect for some that gets loss near my eyes. And is still the bright red.

I no longer talk or hear from Shock. Last time I heard about her was that she was with those two witch sisters. Wouldn't surprise me tho I haven't seen the sisters or Shock for months. There was a search for them but from what the papers said, they just flat out told the Mayor that they didn't want to be found and that they were working on teaching Shock. I'm pretty sure that the "not wanting to be found" was Shock. Since then the search was ended. Barriel and I talk whenever we can. We're still friends even though he still sides with Oogie's idea...We just don't talk about it. Berial dropped out of school the moment he could. Yeah I know, shocking that Halloween Town has a school. But with the increase of people, don't know how that happened, and everything the Mayor and Jack thought it would be okay to have a school.

Halloween Town has really grew over the years. Sure everyone knows each other but I really miss the old, small, simple, Halloween Town. Thank heavens they haven't gotten rid of Barriel's and mine home yet. It's still the same place where Oogies hideout used to be, we just fixed it up and made it bigger.

Well at Chasper High I'm a senior. That means in a year, when I'm nineteen, I can go into the human world and scare the day lights out of people. But since the year keeps on coming closer, the vampire brothers are wanting me to teach everything the know. They really don't get that I want to learn all there is to know by myself.

Anyways there's nothing else to really say about myself. I haven't drunken any blood and the Doc says that's why the brothers want to teach me. Never know if I might suck them to death. In Halloween Town we never kill. We just scare and suck a little blood! Never too much to cause sickness, death, of anything else. If we do kill, than it's huge trouble with Jack. I'm saying Jack because the Mayor has no backbone. Jack is kind and all but piss him off and you're done for it...Believe me, I know.

**SORRY FOR IT BEING SWEET, SHORT, AND TO THE POINT!**


End file.
